Strategy Guide
This strategy guide was taken from the Castle Clash (another game by IGG) wiki page, but is mostly relevant to Clash of Gangs. Castle design *'Fortresses '''focus on fortification. They have '''higher reputation' and provide strong defense. *'Bases '''barely build buildings, but battle better than fortresses. They have '''lower reputation' and provide strong offense. *'Blends' promise strength but deliver weakness. It is best to build one or the other. The Headquarters is the most significant ''building in the game. *It '''unlocks '''other buildings in the shop. *It has the '''highest HP per level'. *It gives the most completion percentage to an enemy when destroyed in raids. *It functions well as a target for enemies to attack while your bosses, soldiers and towers kill the attackers. *It looks cool when your headquarters is located in a place that seems purposeful when designing your base. Storages '''are the most ''valuable ''buildings in the game. (Pun intended) *They store cash and booze acquired from casinos, breweries, missions, raids, Here Be Monsters, and purchases in the shop. *They '''limit the amount of booze you can hold and make cash more manageable when you're trying to save up for the big stuff. *They have decent HP per level and function well as interior targets while your bosses, soldiers and towers kill the attackers. *Protecting your storages is important if you are trying to save booze/cash. You can do this by surrounding them by towers, bosses, or soldiers. Towers 'are the most ''defensive ''buildings in the game. *They '''damage '''enemy attackers. *They have ''strong HP per level and function well as interior targets while your bosses, soldiers and towers kill the attackers. *After level 10 you can'' specialize'' them according to your defensive preferences. **Guard Towers''' provide strong defence dealing high damage, especially to''' bosses' when garrisoned. They are weak against swarms of small soldiers. **'Bunkers''' provide simple defence dealing'' moderate damage'' to multiple targets. **'Siege Tanks ' provide specialized* defence, dealing area damage to ground targets. They are ineffective against flying enemies. *Siege Tanks provide specialized defence because while they are able to kill swarms of ground units while also damaging ground heroes, so use all cannons for the better of your castle. The Bar and the Gang HQ are the most special ''buildings in the game. *Both 'unlock additional game content, making them very useful and fun to have. *Both have'' High HP per level and function well as interior targets while your bosses, soldiers and towers kill the attackers. The Fight Club and The Gym are the most specific ''buildings in the game. *Both have a specific function: to ''unlock game content. *Both have'' Low HP per level'', because they can't be levelled up for additional HP, and do not function well as interior targets while your bosses, soldiers and towers kill the attackers. *Because of their low HP both function well as exterior '''''targets placed in locations that redirect attacking enemies from attacking other buildings. *These buildings are considered low HP because of their inability to increase their HP. They may however have higher HP than some of your buildings if many of your buildings have low levels. Walls are the most basic ''buildings in the game. *They 'do not count toward completion percentage' so an enemy does not need to target them unless required to do so by the AI when attacking other buildings. *They function well as exterior' targets, blocking (or slowing down) enemies from attacking other buildings. *They function well as '''walls , redirecting enemies away from the interior of your base or redirecting enemies into traps Traps '''are the most ''expendable ''buildings in the game. *They ''do not count toward completion percentage'' so an enemy does not need to target them unless required to do so by the AI when attacking other buildings. *They function well as '''traps, dealing damage to enemies when approached. *There are two types of traps, Bomb Traps and Hero Traps. **Dogsdeal area damage to any enemy that activate it. It does not effect flying units. **Escorts deal area damage* to any enemy boss that activates it. It does not effect flying units. *They are effective for filling the empty spaces in a base, but cost resources for replacement. *Escorts deal 10% Max HP to any bosses in range, and can be very effective when grouped together. Below is a section for Additional Tips and Information: *An alternative strategy is to NOT build walls or towers. Arrange your buildings so that attackers have to destroy everything to get all of the available resources. Attackers are more likely to defeat you 100%, which will give you a 10-hour shield period during which nobody else will be able to attack (too bad if you have already built towers and walls - you cannot sell, remove, hide, or "level-down" buildings). *A related strategy is to buy as few buildings and upgrades as possible, which results in very low might. This allows quick and frequent raids with heroes only, assuring quick level advancement. The base is developed after the desired boss levels are acquired. *NO soldiers because they waste space in your castle, only bosses. They are better at destroying and protecting you from your enemies. Bosses Bosses are one of the most powerful '''and versatile parts of the game. They are also one of the most '''fun '''parts of the game. See the "Boss Shards, Street Cred, Gold" section for tips on how to acquire bosses. After buying your third builder, roll as much as possible until you get 5 different legendary bosses. They are far more powerful than ordinary or elite bosses and provide the most beneficial mechanics. Having too many bosses increases your reputation without increasing your attacking ability. *Don't keep extra elite or ordinary bosses unless they have a purpose (E.g. strong skills or abilities or if you need them for tower garrisons), even then ''Quality'' > ''Quantity''. *Keep duplicate legendary bosses. These are useful if you want to specialize their talents (E.g. berserk for raids, sprint for arena, revive for boss battles), and make powerful tower garrisons. Some skills and talents work well together. Experiment and see for yourself! '''Don't waste gold rolling for talents on ordinary or elite bosses. Likewise don't waste gold rolling for talents when you do not have at least 3 legendary bosses. *Although Quality > Quantity *1 talent roll (300) = 2 boss rolls (150 + 150) *If you roll for a talent and miss then you have wasted your gems. *If you roll for a boss and miss then you still have a chance of getting an elite with a good ability plus you still have the guarantee of getting a boss that you can consume for skill points. Don't waste 'Street Cred levelling ordinary bosses beyond level 60. *Ordinary Bosses < Elite Bosses < Legendary Bosses *A level 60 boss with skill level 3 (150 GP) > garrison level 2 (140 GP) *Two level 60 bosses with skill level 3 (2 x 150 GP) = garrison level 3 (300 GP) '''Don't waste '''experience by placing useless bosses in tower garrisons when you don't need them to beat a level of Here Be Mosters. *'ONLY place bosses you NEED in tower garrisons so that you are able to beat the level you are attempting. *Just like raids, the bosses in the tower garrisons will get an equal share of the earned experience. Some bosses are mean't for specific game modes. Fight Club Fight Club = Street Cred (SC) Even at the lowest ranks the arena gives 50 SC/hour. Each player gets 1 Battle Chance every 30 minutes. That is 2 Battle Chances/hour. Victories in the Fight Club give 40 SC. Failures give 6 SC. For active players it is better ''to have a low rank and win easily than it is to have a moderate rank and lose every other battle. *Look at the math. *50 + 40 + 40 = 130 **50 SC per hour at the lowest rank **40 SC per victory per hour (one per battle chance) **130 SC per hour for an active player with a weak defence and a strong offence *80 + 40 + 6 = 126 **80 SC per hour at ranks 3,001 - 10,000 **40 SC per victory per hour **6 SC per failure per hour **126 SC per hour for an active player in the top 10,000 who only wins every other battle because he doesn't use this strategy. It is better for an active player to have a weak defence than to simply have a higher rank. For less active players this strategy is ''still recommended ''until you are able to not only enter a higher SC bracket but also able to survive in a higher SC bracket while your not battling. There is no magical defence that is entirely unbeatable. *Even with a strong defence, you will still lose battles. *No single defence is strong enough to handle every possible offence. *Other players will inevitably find the flaws in your defence. *This is part of what makes the game so fun for so many players. Some bosses are better than others in the fight club. The best fight club teams are typically specialist teams which emphasize one game mechanic over the others. *A sprinting team would be a good example of specialization. **The sprint talent increases a boss' MOV SPD, getting him to the enemy base quicker than the enemy bosses can get to yours. **It also allows the boss to deal extra damage and proc faster because he begins attacking before the enemy bosses. *Other teams are centered on Slow Down or Scatter. These talents affect the enemy bosses making them slower and unable to use their skills. *Some teams abuse the Self Destruct and Revive talents. **Self Destruct makes the boss explode on death dealing X% DMG to nearby enemies. **Revive brings the boss back from the dead once with X% HP restored. **Both can be sneaky ways to kill an enemy boss that is strong enough to kill your bosses. **Both are ineffective in an open lane because they require your boss to die before they become effective. If you are a high enough rank to merit using a defensive team it is better to adjust it occasionally (bosses and paths) *This way others can't easily remember your defence and use an effective counter strategy to easily beat you whenever they see you in the arena. *Also, it is important to note that if you can disable their attacking ability long enough, time outs go to the defender. Bosses can be placed anywhere in the blue shiny circles. *Try attacking and defending using different strategies (eg: alternating bosses that revive in front vs bosses that blow up when they die vs range vs tank). *Experiment. Have Fun. Here Be Monsters Here Be Monsters is the best game mode for earning boss shards and experience. The correct base design is important in consistently earning shards as all five waves must be completed before shards are awarded. A right combination of bosses is required for successfully completing Here Be Monsters. *First: Boss with ability to '''Heal': You need a healer to keep your bosses alive for all five waves. *Second: Bosses with skill that target Area of Effect (AoE): The ability to deal damage to all enemies in an area, usually nearest to the boss. This is the best skill for Here Be Monsters as it takes out multiple enemies and keeps your boss alive. *Third: Bosses that are able to hit Multiple Targets: The ability to deal damage to multiple random enemies in an area. This is similar to AoE but it targets enemies randomly on the map. This can be problematic as it could target enemies that are not attacking your boss. This leaves your boss at the mercy of nearby enemies. It also has preferential priority of targeting troops before bosses. *Also a boss skill that deal high damage to a single target is an option but not very viable if you do not have the two above. *Two ranged bosses are a must. Boss Shards, Street Cred, Gold Boss Shards can be used to buy high level bosses, or sacrificial slime/ooze for skill experience. Get Shards by attacking missions levels with blue towers. Only attack the other levels to gain access to more difficult blue tower dungeons. Farming the Here Be Monsters levels gives more shards. Only use Street Cred to upgrade bosses, they are hard to come by when you need 20,000 of them to get past level 80. You may think that 500 badges is worth an ordinary boss (if you even get one instead of a slime), but when you are devoid of SC later on you will regret wasting them. Early on, only use gems to generate bosses until you have enough high level bosses. This is still a good strategy if you do not want to spend any money to buy gold - just use the gold you receive for completing achievements and be patient. Free gold via Tapjoy offers do come in handy, and they do count toward your 30 shard/day bonus and your boss and badge rewards. Do them early, a little at a time. Also, if you plan to roll gold for talents, make sure you have several thousand; it will likely take 10-15 rolls to get something even slightly good.